


Coming Over, Overcome

by shinetheway



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: Jason and Dick try something new.





	Coming Over, Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/gifts).

> When I received my prompts from GavotteAndGigue, I was absolutely thrilled. They were really interesting overall, but one of her requests was for Bottom Jason which is my jam, and this idea immediately came to mind. 
> 
> Endless gratitude to my beta, [Redacted], who put aside her own writing to give me some extremely helpful comments and edits. Thank you!!

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Jason said. Dick snapped on a pair of latex gloves and made jazz hands at him. 

"If we're gonna do this, we're doing this right," Dick said, rather prim for someone who was pretty obviously hard as fuck, and Jason rolled his eyes, his heartbeat speeding up. He hadn't really expected Dick to even agree to this the one time he'd cautiously mentioned trying it, much less going to such an effort to prepare for it. But being prepared was one thing; seeing how openly aroused the idea had made Dick was something else.

"It's not fucking brain surgery. I don't think we need the hospital-grade sterilization procedures."

"Says the guy who never went for an unexpected swim in the sewers and ended up with a three-week-long UTI," Dick said dryly, and while Jason was busy recoiling at the image, approached Jason's dick with the cleanser.

"Okay. That's just—wow. Those images were uncalled for," Jason managed, and yelped as the cleanser was sprayed on. "Fuck! That's cold!"

"Oh my god, you're the biggest fucking baby," Dick said, and Jason narrowed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, after Dick had finally managed to pin Jason with one arm behind his back and Jason had grudgingly admitted defeat, they tried again. Jason spread himself back out and Dick sprayed on the cleanser carefully but thoroughly, focusing on the head and slit but making sure to cover well down the shaft. Jason gritted his teeth at the cool discomfort of it evaporating off the sensitive skin of his dick but forced himself not to flinch and didn't do more than grumble under his breath.

"Okay, that should do it," Dick said, and reached for the sterile package on the nightstand. He opened it, then changed his gloves again before pulling out the sound. Jason breathed in deep and calm while Dick arranged himself on his knees between Jason's thighs.

"Ready?" Dick asked and gently centered Jason's shaft in his gloved hand, holding the sound up. Jason didn't know whether he wanted to close his eyes or not, so he split the difference and stared resolutely at the ceiling.

He wanted this, was the thing. It freaked him out, but he wanted this, wanted to try it. And he wanted it with Dick.

"Ready," he said. 

There was a warm, almost weightless stream of lube, and in amongst the wetness a spot of something cool and hard touched the head of his dick.

First it grazed the slit, which itched and stung at being touched where almost nothing ever had. Then Jason could feel it going deeper inside him and he couldn't help it, he whined and flinched before he could force himself still. The metal was cold and so, so hard, and even though he'd seen with his own eyes how slender it was, it felt fucking _huge_ as it parted and stretched his urethra open. Every millimeter it slipped in, cold waves of sensation rippled up and down his spine. Dick was being so careful, feeding it in so slow, and Jason stopped breathing, hands grabbing at the sheets. He felt like the top of his head was going to come off.

"How we doing," Dick murmured, and Jason belatedly sucked in air. It took him a second to find words to respond.

"Keep going," he croaked, and when there was no further downward movement, he blinked up at the ceiling—when had he closed his eyes?—and tilted his head to look at Dick.

Dick was poised up over his hips, fingers one hand forming a careful circle to keep his shaft upright with the lightest possible touch, the other holding a frankly surprising amount of sound absolutely still. Jason tried to do the math and realized that probably only an inch or two was actually inside him. There was still plenty more to go, oh god.

Dick's hands were rock-steady and motionless, and his eyes were locked on Jason's face, focused and intent. "You sure?" Jason felt his heart thump in his chest.

"Please," Jason said, letting his eyes close again, not able to find any other words for what he was feeling. It was intolerable and incredible, filled his head with sensation that stopped all thought, was maybe the purest and most painful pleasure he'd ever felt. He'd die if it stopped now.

It didn't stop. The sound started to move again and Jason groaned helplessly as it slipped deeper. He didn't try to figure out how deep it had gone or how much was left, because that required thought and he didn't have any thoughts left. The sensations intensified as the metal sank deeper inside, and that was all his poor fried brain could handle.

"Deep breath, Jay," Dick said in Nightwing's voice, and Jason obeyed that voice automatically, as he would in the field. The world turned upside down as the sound slid smoothly out, and he couldn't help sobbing something that might have been a protest. "It's okay, it's okay," Dick soothed, "I'm not stopping. I need some more lube, that's all." Liquid poured over the head of his cock again and now the spot that touched him was hot, blood-hot, and still unforgivingly hard. It slid back inside a little faster than it had the first time and he felt the sheets rip under his hands. His brain went offline again.

"Stay still for me," Dick said, and Jason nodded blindly. He'd try. His legs were moving; he forced them still. Dick adjusted his position to straddle his thighs so he could use his weight to pin him; even though he was careful, the movement sent vibrations down the metal to the smooth tip deep inside him which made his head swim.

"You look amazing," Dick said a long time later, which didn't make any sense. He was a fucking _mess_, just laying there shaking and making noises which he was too overwhelmed to find embarrassing right now but probably would soon. "Oh my god, Jason, you look so good. Look at me, baby, open your eyes."

Jason pried his eyes open with some effort. What little of the sound he could see was motionless, almost all of the metal buried in his cock. Dick took his hand away from the sound and it sank a little deeper and then stopped when the bulb at the top touched his glans. Jason blinked at it stupidly.

Dick touched his gloved thumb to the bulb and Jason felt the tiny increase of pressure at the head. Dick gently shifted his thumb, moving the bulb in a minute circle before letting go, and the shrill sweet pleasure of it radiating down the inside of Jason's shaft was like being electrocuted. Now that Dick wasn't holding it, it felt like it moved constantly. Every time his cock twitched the sound shivered a little, edging out and falling back inside. He could feel his heartbeat in every throb. It was like getting fucked only a hundred times more intense because it was happening _inside_ his cock, and as minuscule as the shifts were, it was shredding his control to pieces.

"Talk to me," Dick coaxed, and pinched the bulb between his thumb and forefinger. "Tell me what it feels like." He started to draw it out easy and slow and Jason screamed through his teeth, his hips twisting despite all his best intentions, trying to move into the sensation before Dick's warning hand forced him flat again. It felt so good he wanted to die, the painfully sweet friction rubbing him inside so perfectly, nerves that had never been touched going crazy. Jason felt like he was going to burn up with every drag of metal on tender, delicate tissue.

Dick pushed the sound back in, smooth and steady but faster than he'd done it the first time, and Jason moaned in relief. He stopped thinking, stopped trying. He let Dick move the sound and settle into a gentle rhythm, soaked up Dick's murmured praise like a sponge, and when it was too much to take anymore, he let go.

Jason clamped down every muscle in his body to make sure he didn't move too much when he came. He groaned as come burned through his shaft, panted as the sound pulled out and he felt come well up over his cockhead. He let himself move once the sound was out, curling up under his brother's warm body like it could protect him from the convulsive shudders of hypersensitive nerves going crazy at every touch. Dick braced himself over him, warm and undemanding, and Jason let himself tremble out the last of it with his head buried in Dick's shoulder.

"Oh my god," he mumbled eventually, and Dick raised up off of him, let him sprawl out. He felt sore all over, like he'd been lifting weights just a bit beyond his capability, and his cock ached in a way he'd never felt before, but it all felt good. His brain was fuzzy and warm. Dick stripped off the latex gloves and threw them off to the side, then rubbed against him with flat palms. He kept up a firm, steady pressure, rubbing over his chest and shoulders and arms, down his hips. It felt good, grounding. Jason hummed and stretched, feeling like a cat being petted, and nudged his thigh against Dick's cock. It was hot and hard and smeared wetness across his skin, and he wanted it.

"You should fuck me," he said, feeling a bit sleepy and a bit floaty, and Dick laughed quietly.

"I don't think so," he said, and combed Jason's hair out of his face with his fingers. It felt good. Everything felt good. Even the parts of him that hurt felt good.

"Fuck me," he insisted, and brushed against Dick's cock again a little slower, lifting his hips into it, trying to turn it into a caress. He spent a minute figuring out how to untwist his hands from the mangled sheets and then reached out for his brother, wrapping one arm around Dick's shoulders while the other went investigating lower. "I want it."

"You're off your head, Jaybird," Dick said, laughing quietly.

"You're hard."

"It'll go away," Dick said, amused, and Jason grumbled.

"I want it," he insisted, and squirmed and wriggled until Dick was between his thighs and he could bring them up around Dick's hips. Dick's stiff cock slipped in the mess of lube and come and brushed up against where his cock was slumped soft against his hip, and liquid fire sparked from the contact. He groaned, and Dick sucked in a breath. All he could think about was Dick's cock inside him, the comfortable stretch and that gorgeous familiar friction, and the feel of Dick moving between his legs, muscles bunched and flexing. Taking what he wanted. Feeling good, like Jason did. Because of Jason.

"You—went through a lot," Dick said, sounding a lot less calm. Jason pulled him down for a kiss, and Dick breathed into it, let Jason set the pace. When Dick finally pulled back, he kissed Jason's cheekbone, the tip of his nose, down to his neck and back to his mouth. "You should rest," Dick said, and kissed him again. "I can wait."

"I don't need to rest," Jason said. "I need you."

Dick kissed him again and Jason smeared his hand with lube off his stomach and groped for Dick's cock. Dick groaned into his mouth when he found it, a shudder rippling down his spine. Jason played with the head, the only part he could reach with arms that felt shaky and weak; stroked the foreskin back and forth, rubbed his thumb over the slit. He imagined Dick taking a sound, imagined watching him go through the same thing Jason had, and shivered. He nipped at Dick's tongue, tried to shift him so he could get a better grip, and grumbled again when Dick pulled away.

"Fine," Dick said, a little out of breath, looking like he was trying not to smile. "You win. Asshole. We'll do it your way."

Jason grinned at the ceiling as Dick knelt up between his legs, reaching for more lube. He couldn't help but feel smug, some of the fuzziness fading away as he enjoyed his victory, and Dick chuckled quietly as he lubed up one hand.

"Let me know if you want to stop, little wing," he said and stroked across Jason's hole, taking his time spreading lube around. Jason spread his thighs wider and tilted up, encouraging, and Dick hoisted one thigh up to lean against him, leaned down to kiss his knee. His finger slid in, familiar and comfortable, and Jason let himself relax into it. After the intense, overwhelming pleasure-pain of the sound, this was perfect.

He normally preferred less prep and more fucking but he didn't complain when tonight Dick took his time. His prostate was too far up for fingers to easily reach and Dick didn't try, just focused on setting a steady rhythm of in-and-out. The friction was perfect, the irregular bumps of knuckle and callus slowly lighting up little sparks of arousal. His cock twitched, surprising him, and Dick used the moment to tuck a fourth finger inside. Dick tried to fan them out, stretching him shallow but wide, and Jason clenched down hard, loving the pressure and resistance. Dick pulled out once he relaxed and Jason felt his hole twitch a few times, missing their solid presence. 

A condom packet crinkled, there was another silky sweep of lube, and Dick's blunt cockhead pressed against him. Jason barely had to relax before Dick was buried deep, and he let his head tip back and his eyes close. His cock twitched again and began to stiffen.

Dick started to move, and it was everything Jason had wanted, everything he had hoped for. Dick was sweaty and breathing hard, the muscles in his flanks shifting as he thrust. Jason palmed his sides, hands sliding down to his ass and then back up to his shoulders. Dick was too short to kiss him while they were fucking, but he kissed over Jason's heart and Jason tipped his head down and kissed his hair, stroked the back of his neck.

He drifted for a while, letting himself soak in the feelings. He felt himself get harder but it wasn't important. Dick's cock rubbed him just right, and Dick's body felt so good in his arms, and Dick was whispering things under his breath that made Jason feel warm. Dick's body was all he could smell, his panting breaths all he could hear. Jason didn't think he'd ever felt so goddamn good.

"Little brother," Dick said, balancing on one arm so he had a hand free to touch his cheek. Jason realized that his face was wet. "You doing okay?" Dick's hips didn't pause, and Jason raised his thighs to cradle him. It felt like a titanic effort.

"Love you," he mumbled, and Dick groaned, losing his rhythm at last. It jarred Jason out of his daze and he raised his head. "God, Dick, you—you feel so fucking good."

Dick shuddered and dropped his head; his hips jolted and went still. Jason realized distantly that he was fully hard again, but taking care of it seemed too much effort. It was nice to just feel Dick's cock inside him, Dick's body heavy on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Dick's back and closed his eyes.

He woke later to Dick asleep beside him. He was stiff and every muscle ached, and his cock was sore, but he was clean and dry and tucked under the covers—extra covers, he realized, when he tried to extract an arm. Dick had spread out the spare blankets from the linen closet, and normally Jason hated to feel confined but tonight the extra weight and pressure was unexpectedly relaxing.

Jason turned over with an effort and threw a leg over Dick's calves, crowding close, burying his face in Dick's shoulder. He smelled of stale sweat, and a little like latex and lube, like he hadn't wanted to leave Jason long enough to shower before putting them both to bed.

Dick mumbled something and shifted closer to him. Even asleep he radiated calm, endless warmth and Jason felt himself softening, melting into it. In the darkness, it was easy to let his fingers find Dick's hand and hold on.

He fell back asleep, dimly aware of Dick's hand turning, holding him in return.


End file.
